In the prior art advertise pen, the patterns printed on a surface of the pen tube is easily worn when the pen is used for a longer time. Moreover, in the prior art, the patterns of an advertising light emitting pen is at a middle section of a pen and a light emitting body is displaced in a position with respect to the pattern so that the light emitting body at a middle or upper section of the pen. Thus, the light out of the pen can not clearly illuminate the paper which is placed near a lower section of the pen as the user writes on the paper. This is not beneficial at night. Therefore there is an eager demand for a novel design which can improve the defect in the prior art.